Storybrooke Academy (Smut School)
by Ninjaroxas21
Summary: AU. Emma Swan and her family live their new lives in her parent's home town, Storybrooke. Emma starts her Senior Year at Storybrooke Academy and meets colorful characters. The academy appears to be run by pious saints, but the students run it their own way. Sexual Content and promotion of alcohol consumption. Rumbelle and other ships inside.


"Bye, Mom!" said Emma Swan as she slipped into her converse.

"Bye, Emma. We'll meet you at granny's after school, okay?" reminded Mary Margaret Charming as she watched Emma quickly tie her shoes in front of the door.

"Okay!" Emma looked into the hallway mirror and did a quick last minute check. Emma scooped up her hair in a tight ponytail and fixed her glasses. Emma sighed at her boring and nerdy appearance in her new school uniform. The uniform was Navy blue with white trim and a tan skirt that touched her knees. It wasn't an ugly combination but it didn't show her personality either. She sighed in disappointment. Her father, David Charming, handed her her brand-new red backpack. Emma pouted at the clash of bright red backpack and calm boring blue. "Dad, I think we should have gone with a different color. It doesn't look right with the uniform."

"Told you so," added Mary Margaret as she sipped tea.

David sighed and handed Emma her lunch. He placed his hands on her shoulders and looked at his beautiful daughter's eyes through the mirror and said, "This color will give you luck. I wore a red backpack throughout my high school years and do you wanna guess what happened to me with it on?"

Emma shrugged and guessed, "Got rammed by a bull?"

Mary Margaret hid a laugh behind her petite fair fingers. David chuckled and rolled his eyes. He said, "No. It helped me find my one true love," he paused and looked at his beautiful wife. "and I married her."

"I thought you said you met when she kicked a dodgeball in your face?"

David could still feel the sting of that red rubber ball hitting the side of his face. He groaned, "Yes Miss Smarty pants, but I had that red backpack on when that happened and ever since then we were inseparable."

"So you're saying if I wear this backpack I will have boys chasing me up and down the halls?"

David thought about it then said, "Maybe we should have gotten you a baby poop green."

"Ew, no! At least give me like a red scarf or jacket that looks nice."

"We'll get you one after school. Now go! You are going to be late." said Mary Margaret. Emma and her mother hugged for a moment then Mary Margaret pulled away and said, "Make this school year a year to remember."

"I will," promised Emma as she walked out the door with her father.

David and Emma were driving on the small town road in the Storybrooke police car. Emma hated driving in the car because everyone on the streets always tensed up and tried to act natural on the road. It was funny to watch but uncomfortable when people look inside the cop car.

Emma looked at the quiet and busy town through the window. She saw people coming in and out of buildings and shops, a few men and women jogging in track suits and school kids in her uniform catching the bus. Emma asked, "So, when you and mom lived here, did you ever think you would come back to this place?"

"Honestly, no. I thought we were going to live in Boston the rest of our lives after we graduated. But fate had other plans for us."

"If grandma and grandpa didn't offer you a job in law enforcement here, would you still have visited?"

There was a heavy silence. David stopped at the redlight and waited for the children to walk across. "Well, I suppose we would have. But before I got laid off at the zoo and your mother getting fired from the hospital, we had no time to visit. But now we, especially you, can see the town your mother and I grew up in." David continued driving once the light turned green. He made a right turn onto the main street and saw a line at Granny's Diner. "Oh, and remember to meet here at the diner. I bet my life Granny's is still as wonderful as it was 20 years ago."

"Better than mom's cooking?" teased Emma.

David laughed and whispered, "Yes," he paused and made his voice deeper and softer, "but don't tell your mother."

They both laughed and continued talking until Emma had a nice view of the intimidating blue and grey school building. The building resembled a castle seen in fairytales but with a modern look. The bright green grass and cement sidewalks surrounded the entire school. Emma gawked in awe at the beautiful flower beds outlining the school walls. She saw students reading on benches, throwing frisbees back and forth and some girls chatting to one another as if they hadn't seen each other in months. "Wow, Storybrooke Academy, huh?" breathed Emma as she continued absorbing the new and breathtaking atmosphere.

"Yup, Storybrooke Academy." David pulled into the student drop off zone. "Now don't forget to sign up for tutoring help in math. You are going to need to push yourself in pre-calculus if you want to get into Boston University. They won't accept anything less than a 4.0."

"Yeah, dad," sighed Emma. "Why do you always have to ruin the mood?"

"Because I'm your father," said David as if it was obvious "and it's my job to make sure you get where you need to be. Boston University is going to love to have you as a student." David parked the car across the main entrance of the building.

"Thanks, dad!" Emma unbuckled her seat belt and checked her make up in the passenger mirror. She opened the door and rushed out. She waved to her father and shut the door hard. Emma was too excited to hold in her strength. Emma watched her dad drive off then turned around to stare at her gorgeous new world.

However, when she turned around, her world turned into a nightmare.

As Emma walked the long and strained tone path towards the entrance of the school, judgeful eyes stabbed every inch of her body. The uncomfortable feeling forced her to keep her head down on the sidewalk. Her walking felt abnormal, like she was bambi trying to walk for the first time. She could hear herself breathe; her breathing was short and ugly like a donkey's. Emma tried to check herself in case her skirt flew up or her tie was too loose. Emma prayed nothing was out of place on her wardrobe. Emma couldn't decipher if they were good stares or bad stares. The only thing she wanted was for them to stop.

Emma reached the steps and climbed up carefully. She hated stairs. Emma believed stairs were invented to torture souls. At the top of the stairs was a girl with perfect white hair on one side and dark black hair on the other. She was sitting happily on the rails with another girl who was dark skinned with blonde lowlight hair draped over her shoulders. The one with the black and white hair spoke to her first in an English accent, "Hello, where did you get that backpack?"

Emma stopped at the top of the stairs. She normalled her breathing so they wouldn't know she was tuckered out from the 8 steps. "My dad bought it for me in Boston," Emma answered quietly.

"Boston?" echoed the short blonde girl. The girl faced Emma and her eyes were big with astonishment. "Oh, so you're the new girl everyone is talking about?"

Emma took a step back. "I am? Everybody is talking about me?" asked Emma.

"Why, yes," said the tall black and white haired girl as she jumped off the railing. "You're the new sheriff's daughter. Emily?"

"Emma. It's Emma," she corrected. She was feeling more comfortable and forgot about the kids down below watching at her.

"That's an even better name than Emily," said the dark skinned beauty. She reached out a hand for Emma to grab. "I'm Ursula."

Emma took her hand and shook it firmly. The other girl stepped in front and grabbed Emma's other hand and wildly shook it. "And I'm Cruella."

When Cruella and Ursula released, Emma felt the blood come rushing back to her hands. She giggled nervously and said, "Nice to meet you. So what grade are you guys in?"

"We're Seniors. We play on the softball team here," said Cruella.

"I also do choir. I am normally the lead vocalist," boasted Ursula. "Are you thinking about joining anything here?"

"Eh, no. After school activities aren't my thing," admitted Emma.

"But I hear it's what universities look for when you give in their applications," said Ursula. "You should at least think about joining something. Probably something easy like cheerleading."

"Cheerleading is _not_ easy!" cried a demon voice coming up the stairs. A blonde girl with black eyeliner and a black bag filled with notebooks strolled up in front of the girls. She glared at Ursula and said, "Cheerleading is a very tough sport and only the best can get into it. I will not let you talk down on my sport. How about you try wearing a much thinner uniform with nothing covering your knees at night when it's below 55 degrees and you have to perform a long ass routine. Blah blah blah blah."

"Alright, Mal. Don't bite my head off," said Ursula.

The girl took a step forward and glared into Ursula's eyes and scowled, "I can do a lot worse."

Ursula stood stiff in front of the fearsome blonde. Cruella tapped on Ursula's shoulders and pulled her away from her. Cruella apologized and lead Ursula inside and away from the scary 17 year old.

The beautiful girl eased her face when Ursula was out of her sight. She closed her eyes and inhaled a deep breath. She whipped out a smile and shined it towards Emma. Emma didn't realize how stiff she was until she relaxed. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean for you to see me angry. Bad first impression. Hi, I'm Maleficent, but you can call me Mal."

Emma awkwardly nodded and replied, "I'm Emma. I just moved here."

"I know who you are. Everyone in town has been talking about you."

"Yeah, I heard. I've only been here for about three days and I guess everyone knows about me."

"Correction: we _want_ to get to know you," said Maleficent. Her smile grew brighter and her perfectly white teeth sparkled in the sunlight. "This is a small town and we don't get to meet a lot of new residents."

Emma chuckled a little. "In Boston, the town is so big, we don't even know most of our neighbors. I can't imagine knowing so many people."

Maleficent laughed. "It's a lot simpler than you think-."

 _ ***Drop The Base***_

Maleficent was interrupted by her cell phone's ringtone. She reached into her pocket and pulled out the latest version of the iPhone. Maleficent said, "Sorry. Hold on." She answered the call button and talked formally into the phone, "Yes?" She paused and continued, "The meeting? Yes, I'll be there. Yes. Yes. Okay, I promise I won't fail you. Yes. Okay, I'll see you in homeroom. Bye." Maleficent pressed the end button and took a deep breath. "Oh, my God. That was stressful."

Emma was perplexed. It didn't sound like a parent or a friend. It sounded like it was from a boss. Emma thought, _Maybe she has a job. I better just ask_. "Who was that?" asked Emma.

Maleficent wiped off some sweat off her forehead and said, "Oh, sorry. That was my cheerleading captain. She's a very...," Maleficent stopped and scanned the area before she continued, "terrifying person. She is pretty but not too friendly if you get on her bad side."

Emma bit her lip and imagined a woman with horns and claws yelling orders to the cheerleaders in a black long outfit like the ones on TV. "Who is-"

"Wow!" interrupted Maleficent. "I am so sorry! I'm keeping you from checking out the school for the first time!" She grabbed the smaller blonde's arm and dragged her through the doors. She pulled her into the hallway and released her insanely strong grip. She danced in front of Emma and made a preppy pose. "Welcome to Storybrooke Academy!"

The inside of the school was more incredible and welcoming than the outside. The walls were dark and light blue and the lockers were freshly painted white. The polished marble floor sparkled below Emma's feet. She could see her own reflection on the floor. _Oh good I did remember to wear underwear today_ , she thought. Emma heard footsteps tapping on the floors a few feet away from her. The main hallway was enormous and reached all the way to the end of the school in front of her. The side hallways branched out and the lockers ran along the sides of the hallways. There were four stairs on the first floor; there were two on each side of Emma in the front and the other two mirrored the first two at the end. There were a few students inside relaxing by the lockers. Emma was taken away by how gorgeous everyone looked. The students individually stood out somehow even with the burden of wearing a uniform like everybody else.

"Wow, I thought this place would look more like a prison," admitted Emma. Emma walked towards Maleficent and noticed a huge screen TV hanging above them that slowly scrolled through announcements about the school year.

"Yeah, looks can be deceiving," said Maleficent.

The two read the following messages on the board:

Lunch Menu:

Spaghetti and meatballs with garlic bread, salad and 2 chocolate chip cookies for dessert.

First day Sale: Sodas and desserts are half off. Don't forget to drink your milk!

Class President Regina Mills will make an announcement at today's welcome back assembly for the seniors 1:00pm after lunch.

"Oh, shit. Regina has a speech today," said Maleficent. She had the same scared tone in her voice when she was on the phone earlier. She touched Emma's shoulder and said, "I'm sorry. I have to go. See you later?"

Emma nodded and Maleficent rushed up the stairs to the left.

 _Regina Mills? I wonder if she's the one who Mal was on the phone with earlier_.

Emma was alone again besides a few students leisuring by the lockers and water fountains. Emma walked and admired the impressive hallway. She could see the detail in some of the carvings on the doors. Emma checked her phone for the time. She had 20 minutes until her homeroom class. Emma kept walking and found a dark blue bench next to the water fountain. She checked for any wet spots then sat down when it was clear. She took off her backpack and sighed at the harshly bright color. _Well, at least it helped me meet new friends_ , she thought.

Suddenly, a wild water stream attacked Emma's face. Emma screamed, "Holy shit!"

"I am so sorry! I didn't mean to miss!" said a boy about the same age as her.

"What the hell?" she screamed again. She checked her phone and it was okay. However, some of the water ended up on her backpack. Emma groaned and slammed her backpack on the bench. She opened it up and saw a bit of water damage on her notebook. She groaned again and pulled out her notebook. She huffed and puffed. She calmed down a bit and sighed, "Great. I'm gonna have to buy a new one later."

"Here. You can have mine."

Emma faced the culprit and it was a boy with black wavy, short hair. He was slim and taller than her. His eyes were the most distracting; they were light blue. They were more blue than his school boy uniform. Emma felt her soul being violated when he looked straight at her.

The boy looked down and up. He cleared his throat and repeated, "You can have my notebook."

Emma snapped out of her daze and saw the purple notebook in his hands. It was brand-new and still had the price sticker on the front. Emma finally felt the air dry up her mouth. She closed her mouth and stuttered, "N-no, no. It's okay. I-I'm sorry I overreacted."

"No, seriously, it's fine," countered the boy. He grabbed her arm and placed the notebook in her hand.

Emma almost fainted at the touch of the cutest boy she had ever laid eyes on. In all her life, she never had a crush or thought a boy was this attractive, until now. Her hands instantly formed an invisible sweat glove. Her heart was beating at an unusual pace. She could not hear herself think.

"I own a bunch of them anyway," the boy added. He smiled down at her and Emma almost passed out. His smile was flawless and white. _Where have you been all my life?!_ thought Emma. "My name's August."

August let out his hand and Emma stared at it. She still had moist hands. She panicked and gave him a light fist bump instead. "I'm Emma." _Argh! I'm an idiot!_

August questioned the surprise awkward fist bump for a moment until he heard her name. "Oh, you're the new girl. It's nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too," said Emma. She smiled back at him and could feel her fingers tingle.

August looked at his watch and sighed. "Hey, I promised to meet someone earlier. Can I catch you around some time?"

"Uh, yeah, sure! I wouldn't mind," stuttered Emma.

"Alright, I'll see you soon."

Emma watched the boy with tan pants run past her down the hall. She came back to reality when August was out of sight. She flipped through the notebook and caught a whiff of that new notebook smell. Emma smiled brightly.

 _Maybe red is my lucky color._

 _And maybe red just leads me to unwanted situations_ , Emma thought when she found a girl that had red streaks in her black hair making out with a tall dark brown haired boy. The girl sloppily kissed the boy against the wall and her leg was up and around the muscular boy's waist. She pressed her pelvis against his hoping to receive some satisfaction from his hard bulge. As she trailed down to the floor, she unbuttoned his white T-shirt with her nails. He locked his eyes on the sexy teenager girl unbuckling his belt. She locked her eyes on his eyes as she outlined his bulge through his pants using her mouth. She smiled at the boy's moans.

"Stop torturing me, Ruby," said the erect boy with an Irish accent. He pulled her hair back behind her ear. "We only got a few minutes."

Ruby used her finger to pet his bulge. Ruby whispered, "Fine. I was hoping you would be a little forceful this morning."

"You kept me up last night. I'm a little tired," admitted the boy.

Ruby unzipped his pants slowly. She kissed the little piece of skin showing through his boxer hole. Her mouth began to water at the scent and touch of him. The boy grabbed her hair and moaned deeper.

"Oh, fuck it," said the sexually frustrated boy. He reached for his cock and pulled it out. He grabbed Ruby's hair and forced his cock inside her mouth. Ruby yelped and grabbed his jacket for support as the boy pulled her head forwards and backwards. The boy moaned louder than before and made Emma, who was frozen in shock watching everything from behind the stall walls, scream and fall down on the trash bin.

The boy stopped moving Ruby's head and whispered, "Shit."

Ruby wiped off any liquid off her chin and got up. She turned around and saw the poor blonde girl laying on the floor next to the trash can. Some of the wet paper towels and toilet paper clumps landed on her hair and backpack. "Oh, my God. Are you okay?"

Emma got up and Ruby helped her. "Yes, I'm fine. I didn't hurt myself too badly." Ruby picked off the clearly used paper and junk off Emma and threw them on the ground.

"Yuck," commented Ruby. "Hopefully they are just used with water."

Emma shivered at the thought. Then she looked up at got a good look at Ruby and remembered what happened ten seconds ago. Emma took a step back and dropped her head down.

Ruby cried to the boy standing awkwardly at the far side of the girls' bathroom, "Graham! I think we traumatized her."

Graham rushed over to the girls and tried to get a good look at Emma. "Should we take her to the nurse?"

Emma snapped, "No, I'm fine." Graham stepped back but Ruby kept her ground. Emma sighed, "Sorry. I was just shocked. It was surprising to see..."

"Me giving head?" bluntly asked Ruby. Emma twitched at the vulgar sound. Graham tapped Ruby on the arm and gave her the _Too-Much_ face. Ruby shrugged and rolled her eyes. "Yeah, sorry about that. Normally, no one goes in these bathrooms on this side of the building in the morning." Then Ruby connected the dots. "Oh, my God. You must be Emma. The sheriff's daughter."

"Emma?" repeated Graham. "You're Emma?"

Emma almost melted at his beautiful accent. His muddy brown eyes were warm and pleasant to look at. Her esophagus tightened and it made it hard for Emma to breathe or think. Emma nodded awkwardly and stuttered, "Yeah."

"It's a pleasure to meet you," said Graham. He offered a handshake but Ruby slapped his hand away.

"Go wash your hands!" ordered Ruby.

Graham turned red in the face and cleared his throat on the way to the sinks. Ruby said, "I'm Ruby Lucas and I'm a senior. Are you a senior too?"

"Yeah, I'm just finishing up here. Then I'm going to Boston University after I graduate."

"Ah, going back to the Big Apple after you get out of Maine? Nice."

Emma raised an eyebrow. Graham laughed, "Ruby, the Big Apple is New York City. Not _Boston_."

"Oh, sorry. I don't get out much. I suck at Geography."

"And every other subject." He kissed her forehead and said, "Come on, we're going to be late for homeroom."

"Oh, right. Emma who do you have for homeroom?" asked Ruby.

"Let me check." Emma swung her back around and opened the small zipper pocket and found her schedule. She read, "Ms. Superior. Room 108."

Ruby gasped and squealed. "Yes! That's the same homeroom we're in. Graham," she turned to him, "meet us there and save us a seat?"

Graham smiled and kissed her lips. "I'll do what I can. Superior might have assigned seats this year."

Ruby pouted and sighed, "Okay. We'll meet you there anyway. " She pecked his gorgeous lips again and he headed out the door.

"So, how long have you guys been dating?" asked Emma.

Suddenly, Ruby laughed. Emma jumped and waited for her to stop. Ruby tried to calm down and muttered, "As if we would ever date."

"I'm sorry?" asked Emma.

Ruby stopped a tear from falling with her finger. "Oh, it's just he's dating Regina and she's a little clingy. He tried to break up with her once but she wouldn't let him. We have been friends with benefits before Regina claimed him so we're okay with just fucking behind her back."

Emma stood there and tried to process everything. _Oh, God. Graham is a fuck boy and Regina, the crazy demon lead cheerleader, is dating the fuck boy? And Graham is cheating on Regina with Ruby? This school is fucked up!_

"I'm sorry was that too much information? I kinda ramble on with my big mouth," said Ruby and frowned.

Emma noticed she might have upset her too. She assumed Ruby was a nice girl. "It wasn't too much," she lied. "I was thinking we should really get to class now. Can you show me the way?"

"Oh, yes. Crap!" Ruby went into the third stall and grabbed her pink backpack. "Can you keep up?"

Emma smiled and said, "Yes!"

Emma and Ruby giggled and ran out the door of the girls' bathroom.


End file.
